Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan is a powerful form that can be taken up by beings of Saiyan heritage. Only memebers with sufficient S-Cells can assume this transformation. It was last seen on Planet Sadala 1000 years prior (3000 depending on the dub.) It was most recently awakened by Goku on Planet Namek during his battle against Frieza. After this, it was shown by Future Trunks who came back to the past to stop the Androids. The next to achieve this form was Vegeta after grueling training on a distant planet nearly ended in disaster. After this was Gohan who awakened in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the start of The Cell Games. Pseudo-Super Saiyan Pseudo Super Saiyan is the form that Goku achieved during the events of the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. While initially stated by King Kai to be the Super Saiyan form of legend, it was later revealed to only be the first stepping stone as it seems that Vegeta was also able to awaken it briefly on Planet Namek against Frieza, but it would not give him the edge. Super Saiyan Known as Super Saiyan 1st Grade, Super Saiyan 1, or simply as Super Saiyan, is the first achieved form of actual Super Saiyan. It is distinguished by the golden color that the user's hair and aura take, as well as the green eyes shade that the user's eyes take. It seems to only be awakened in a moment of intense emotion (fear, anger, sorrow, etc.) The form give's the user's personality a bit of an uncontrollable edge that can turn even the most kind hearted Saiyan into a wrathful killer. The form at first feels awkward and unnatural, but further training can help to overcome some of these drawbacks. This form first appears on Planet Sadala but was later utilized by Goku on Planet Namek against Frieza. Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Super Saiyan 2nd Grade is also known as Ascended Super Saiyan and Super Vegeta, is the form that Vegeta unlocked while training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his Alternate-Timeline Son, Future Trunks. This form was strong enough to beat down Cell in his Semi-Perfect form while originally Vegeta could not even stand against Android 18. It is characterized by the increased muscle mass and slight growth in hair. It is a Power-Stressed form which increases the power of the user, but also decreases their speed and consumes a lot of ki to maintain. The form has since become obsolete. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, Known also as Super Trunks, Ultra Super Saiyan, and in some games such as Dragon Ball Xenoverse as Super Vegeta 2, is a Power-Stressed form beyond the power of Super Saiyan 2nd Grade. It is achieved by pushing one's self past their own limits and pumping their body full of ki. Like Super Vegeta, it sacrifices Speed for Power, however, because this form is much stronger than Super Vegeta, it is also much slower to the point of impracticality. It has long since become obsolete. This form was obtained by Trunks after his time training with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Super Saiyan 4th Grade Super Saiyan 4th Grade, also known as Mastered Super Saiyan, is the Super Saiyan form Mastered in every way. It is achieved by training to overcome all draw backs of the Super Saiyan form. As such, this form no longer holds the rage or awkward feeling that the original form had. The body and mind are trained to better keep the form and it can be treated as a natural form and held for as long as the user wishes. As such, the preservation of the ki reserves increases strength and stamina. This is considered the best form of Super Saiyan 1 to use as it is more balanced. This is now the most used form of original Super Saiyan. Goku achieved this form after training with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan is a form that can be unlocked by very few of the Saiyan race and is referenced to be the TRUE Legendary Super Saiyan form used on Planet Sadala over 1000 (3000 depending on the dub) years ago. It has it's own family of transformations, each of which with it's own special level of power. The only known user in this continuity is Broly. Super Saiyan A-Type: This form is technically not a true, natural form of Super Saiyan. It is the suppressed form of Legendary Super Saiyan which can only be accessed when the user is under the control of a Mind-Control Ring such as the one that Paragus used on his Son Broly. As such, the power of it is crippled to the point that Base Goku could match it's power. If there is an increase of power, it is not too noticeable. This form first Appeared in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan B-Type: This form is also known as the true Legendary Super Saiyan. This form was assumed by Broly after he completely broke from his father, Paragus' control. The form is similar in appearance to Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, but lacks all the draw backs. It's speed is incredible despite it's increased muscle size. The form appears to be in league with Super Saiyan 2 strength wise. The user's eyes go blank and they go into a maniacal frenzy; whether this is caused by the form or personal mental problems from within Broly is unknown. The user of this form has their energy building constantly and their power is never drained. This can become quite dangerous as the energy can build up and possibly even kill the user if the legend that Vegeta told of the Original Super Saiyan is to be believed. To slow this down, the user can expel excess energy (in the form of Blaster Meteor for Broly's case.) Broly was defeated by Goku after he was punched in the stomach by a fist that held all of the energy that the Z fighters could spare. After receiving the punch, Broly violently exploded. Whether this was simply a result of the punch piercing his body, or if Goku packed all of that extra ki inside Broly's body is unknown, but may hint at a massive weakness to the form. This form first Appeared in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan Full Power: This is the full power form of Super Saiyan B-Type. As such, it's power is increased. It appeared in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan C-Type This form is the Legendary Super Saiyan family of transformation's equivalent of the original Super Saiyan form. As such, it's power should be equal. This form first appeared in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly-Second Coming. Legendary Super Saiyan 2: Though never specifically named in the movie of it origin (Dragon Ball Z: Broly-Second Coming) It has been assumed that the form of Legendary Super Saiyan that Broly achieved here was the Super Saiyan 2 equivalent of Super Saiyan B-Type. Legendary Super Saiyan 3: This form is the Legendary Super Saiyan family of transformations' equivalent of Super Saiyan 3. It first debuted in the arcade card-style video game Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers. As such, it has more power than Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 was first achieved by Gohan (within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber according to Goku) and after witnessng the destruction of Android 16. This form is essentially twice Super Saiyan and can make the user even more of a hot-head than before. Whether this is a trait among all Saiyans who unlock this form, or just a specific trait displayed by Gohan, but it also can be mastered in that respect. Goku also learned this form when he was in Otherworld after his sacrifice to stop Cell from blowing up the Earth. Super Saiyan 3 This form was first unlocked when Goku trained in Otherworld after his sacrifice to save the Earth from the self-destructing Cell. This form extracts all of the potential that is within the Saiyan's body and focuses more on the utilization of ki which causes it to drain the user's energy faster. It appears to be in a similar fashion to Super Saiyan 2nd and 3rd Grades, except it does not slow you down. It must be noted that Power-Straining is necessary to achieve this form. In an interview with Saikyō Jump in June of 2014, Akira Toriyama stated that Super Saiyan 2 and 3 are just variants of the first Super Saiyan form and that Mastering the first Super Saiyan form could make the user even stronger than the further achieved forms. This lends credence to the idea that Super Saiyan 2 and 3 are in fact Super Saiyan 5th and 6th Grade respectively. Golden Great Ape Golden Great Ape is a form achieved by an Oozaru that has gone Super Saiyan, and thus can only be achieved by a Super Saiyan who still retains their tail (Or in the case of Vegeta, have access to sufficient Blutz waves.) The power of this form is fearsome and is referenced in a filler scene in Dragon Ball Z When Vegeta explains the Super Saiyan Legend. It is theorized that this form is the truest of all "Legendary Super Saiyan" claims. The form is berserk and will destroy anything in it's path without any thought to it's self or anyone else. Goku first achieved this form on the Tuffle Planet during his fight with the Tuffle Parasite named Baby, who had taken the body of Vegeta in an effort to get revenge on the Saiyans. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved only when a user in the Golden Great Ape transformation gains full control over their self and forces the power down into a more humanoid form. As such, the user maintains the fur an unruliness of hair that an Oozaru would have while remaining in a body closer to their original form. This form is different as opposed to previous Super Saiyan forms due to the lack of golden hair and the difference in eye color that in the circumstances of another Super Saiyan form should be green. This is said to be the true form of a Saiyan and as such hold greater power than previously seen. While Goku can transform into this form (and by extension Great Ape) at will, this may be a trait specific to Goku as Vegeta can not do so. It should also be noted that Vegeta loses his tail after he returns to base form and must be hit with blutz waves once more if he wishes to transform. This form first appears on the Tuffle Planet during Goku's fight against the Tuffle Parasite named Baby, who had taken over the body of Vegeta. Vegeta gains this form during the Shadow Dragons Saga in battle against Omega Shenron. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is a transformation appearing in the fan-made manga Dragon Ball AF. It goes far beyond the power of Super Saiyan 4. It is seen in many fan-fictions including the fan-manga of Young Jijii and Toyble (who would later be known as Toyataro, who now works under Akira Toriyama making Dragon Ball Super.) According to Young Jiji, the form was first unlocked by Gohan who was in emotional turmoil after Ize, the son of Frieza, killed Gohan's daughter, Pan. According to Toyble's version, Goku was the first to reach this transformation and likely achieved it after he was fused with the Dragon Balls at the end of Dragon Ball GT. According to the known procedures for transformation, to achieve this form, one has to have a certain amount of mastery over the Super Saiyan 4 form (perhaps all Super Saiyan forms) one must be able to go Super Saiyan 4 at will. One must have an extra ordinary amount of ki and go through immense emotional pain (or be fused with a god or Eternal Shenron) To access this form, the user must be in Super Saiyan 4. They must then build up their ki to it's highest peak and then release it all at once. The spirit of the user will then try to save their life from total loss of ki which should be the transformation it's self. Afterwards, the user should be able to access this form at will. The form first appeared during the Ize Saga (the Xicor Saga for the Toyble version) of Dragon Ball AF. It was first mentioned in the Dragon Ball GT episode "Heart of the Prince" by Bulma who speaks against the doubts of Vegeta that not only could the machine she made turn him into a Super Saiyan 4, but he could even go straight to Super Saiyan 5 to which Vegeta remarks "Is that even possible?" (Note: This quote was only present in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball GT.)